Kiss Cam
by Neitherland15
Summary: They just wouldn't leave Dan alone. "Fuck off,mate" Dan says. "You're afraid of a little kiss?" the guy says smirking slightly. "No," Dan simply says. "Prove it"


Dan hates Valentines Day. He didn't have anyone to celebrate it with and didn't want one. The hallways of the school were filled with lovesick couples. Balloons and red and pink cut out hearts hung on lockers. The thought of love disgusted Dan. He didn't believe it was real; his past of live wasn't too good.

So to say he wasn't pleased when someone shoved a cardboard cutout with hearts and words spelling out 'KISS CAM!" was an understatement.

"Guess what?! You're on the kiss cam!" says the guy.

"Fuck off," Dan says.

"Awe come on. No one can escape it," says the guy.

Dan refuses to do it. He knows that Louise has a boyfriend and he respects that. Plus the thought of kissing his best friend makes him throw up a little in his mouth.

"You do know I'm dating someone right?" Louise says, raising an eyebrow.

The guy completely ignores her,"KISS, KISS, KISS!" he chants.

Dan only thinks of one thing that could possibly get him out of this situation.

"I'm gay," Dan says.

Immediately as soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets them. Dan knew he was desperate to get away from the situation but he didn't mean to out himself. Dan knew he was gay a few years ago but he kept it a secret.

"Oh," is all the guy says. He walks off to pester more unfortunate people.

"Dan?" Louise begins.

"It was just to get out of the situation, Louise" I say.

"Yeah, of course," Louise responds. The bells rings signaling for class.

Lunch goes by smoothly without too much drama in the little group of friends. Or at least until the very end. Dan doesn't see them coming until its too late.

"You're on the kiss cam!"the guy from before says.

"No," Dan says already picking up his food plate and dumping it in the trash.

"C'mon Dan!"the guy says again.

"How do you even know my name?" Dan says speed walking toward the cafeteria exit.

"It's just a kiss!"the guy insists running after Dan.

"Fuck off,mate" Dan answers. They just wouldn't stop would they. People need to understand what no means. How that guy even figured out his name is beyond him. He's pretty sure he hasn't seen him before. All Dan has to do is pass this day without any kissing involved.

The end of the day finally rolls around. Dan sighs. Its been the longest day he had to go through. Next year he isn't going to bother showing up to school on this day.

Oh,but its never that easy for Danny boy, is it?

As soon as he steps outside he sees them. Dan's eyes widen. He tries desperately to outrun them but he doesn't have the experience. Dan has never liked to run or never bothered trying. He curses himself for being so slow.

"You're on the kiss cam!"says the guy joyfully.

"I'll cut your face open," Dan says, turning around and speed walking towards the forest. Dan's too busy making sure he's putting enough space between him and crazy guy that he doesn't notice the person he runs into until its too late.

Dan catches himself before he hits the ground but the person he runs into isn't as lucky. Dan gets up on his feet and brushes off the dirt. The person groans and sits up.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Dan says apologetically.

"Its fine," says the guy looking up at him through long eyelashes.

His eyes hit Dan like a train wreck. The most beautiful blue he has ever seen. Little specks of yellow and green mix in with the blue. His eyes move slightly and it seems as the colors shift throughout.

Dan curses himself for being so weak minded and instead offers a hand to the stranger. The stranger grabs hold into his hands and hauls himself up.

"Phil," Phil says.

"Dan," Dan says.

"Oooooooohhh you're on the kiss cam!," the guy from before comes running in.

Is he actually serious? When is this guy going to give up?

"Oh will you shut the fuck up already?" Dan practically shouts.

"Are you scared of a little kiss,mate?"the guy says smirking slightly.

"Of course not," Dan responds immediately.

"Prove it," the guy says simply.

Without a second thought Dan grabs hold of Phil's neck and presses his lips against Dan's.

Dan has only kissed a boy once and it was a long time ago. So when Dan starts kissing the boy there's no going back. Until reality hits. Dan shoves the boy away.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my god. I didn't mean to," Dan starts explaining, mortified.

"Its fine. I seriously wouldn't mind if you did it again," Phil responds blushing slightly.

And to be completely honest Dan wouldn't have minded it one bit.

"That's it?" Winnie asks innocently.

"Yes," Dan responds," Dad told you it wasn't that interesting."

"Oh c'mon Dan. I've never heard a story like this one. Have you?" Phil asks smiling.

"Oh shut it," Dan responds holding his and Phil's daughter in his arms.

Just a little oneshot I had the idea for and decided to create. Hope y'all liked it. Check out my other books while you're here and yeah.

~ Neitherland15


End file.
